The Invasion of Buffyverse!
by epiphanies
Summary: Held off indefinitely Harry Potter shows up in the land of Buffy, and they have to find out how to get him back to Hogwarts.Some slight SB, and VERY POSSIBLE DH! Hee hee, please rr if interested...these are my two major obsessions
1. Default Chapter

The Invasion of Buffyworld

Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover!

This should be interesting....

Takes Place: Around the first two to ten eps of Buffy, season five, after fourth year at Hogwarts for Harry.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

  
  
  
  


It was a regular night in Buffyworld.

Buffy was chasing after a vampire dressed in a Speedo bathing suit, with Spike following her in hot pursuit.

The Speedo Vamp stopped in his tracks when they reached the end of the alleyway, a dead end.

Just as Buffy was about to dust him, everyone's eyesight blurred, and then, out of nowhere, appeared a young man with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes, which clouded with panic when saw the young woman holding up the wooden blade, reading to strike.

She pulled back with surprise, and blinked, wearing a confused look.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Spike demanded, stepping forward.

The boy shrank back, but squinted thoughtfully.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where am I?" He stared at Buffy, who was looking suddenly pensive.

"Where have I heard....Oh, my god. You're kidding me, right?" she stared at him, her eyes shocked.

The boy shook his head, confused.

"Where am I?" he repeated.

"Sunnyhell, California, kid. Now, Buffy...what the hell?" Spike said, not liking to be left out.

"Spike...and...What did you say your name was?" Buffy asked as she motioned the two to follow her out of the alley.

"Harry."

Buffy's eyes widened, but they all stayed silent until they reached the Summers' home.

"Dawn!" she yelled as they entered the house.

"What did I do now...?" Dawn sighed as she pounded down the stairs.

She reached the bottom and looked up to see Spike (she blushed) and then her eyes turned to the young, handsome man.

She gasped, and walked towards him slowly.

He stared at her, guarded.

"It's ok," Buffy whispered to Harry, who was looking at her in confusion.

"Can I..." Dawn motioned to his hair, covering his forehead.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

She pulled the black hair away, and her eyes widened.

She pulled back, staring at him in shock.

"You...how...is this some kind of joke, Buffy? I mean, when I was kidding around about cracking a book..."

"No joke, Dawn."

Harry stepped forward.

"Hey, now, what's going on? I really have to know where exactly I am so that I can get back to-"

"Hogwarts?" Dawn raised her eyebrows and her voice.

Harry looked taken aback.

"Why, yes. How did you know? Are you a..."

"No, I'm no witch. Wow, this is going to be confusing."

Buffy and Spike stared at the two young teens, who were seemingly talking through a silent language.

Buffy sighed.

"Spike, go home. Dawn, get some blankets. Harry, you sleep on the couch. We'll figure out this mess tomorrow, I"m tired." and with that, after watching Spike leave, she slouched up the stairs, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"I sure hope that there's an explanation for this," she mumbled as she pulled her covers over her head.

Within a minute, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Invasion of Buffyverse: Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


The next morning was like a regular morning in Sunnydale: sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Buffy woke up with a groan.

"Mmmph," she moaned as she stretched her legs before getting off her bed.

She headed downstairs in her tee and boxers, and heard voices.

Female and male voices.

Laughing voices.

Flirting voices.

Oh my god.

She rushed into the kitchen, where Harry and Dawn were sitting, Dawn in her silk pajamas that she only wore on special occasions, and eating waffles.

Buffy sighed.

"Hi, Buffy." they both said after their laughter died down.

"Hey kiddies." she pulled the milk out of the fridge, and sat down beside Dawn.

"So, Harry, are you coming with us to the Magic Shop today so we can figure out how you got here?"

"Yes, uh, please. Where would that be?" he asked, looking more so in Dawn's direction than Buffy's.

"It's not far from here, just a few blocks. A quick walk. Do you have any other clothes?" Buffy replied loudly, motioning to his black robes.

Harry shook his head, and Buffy sighed.

"Hmmm, we don't really have the money to buy you some real clothing, but," she stood up and motioned him to do so also. She circled him, "You seem the same shape as Xander. Let's stop over there."

Dawn smiled to herself.

This was going to be one weird day.

  
  
  
  


KNOCK 

KNOCK

KNOCK

Xander spilled his milk on himself.

"Damn, did it again. An, could you get that?" he called to Anya, who was reading on the couch. 

She stood up.

"Honey, you've really got to learn how to pour stuff. It's getting to be a bad habit." she scolded, then opened the door.

Buffy, Dawn and a young man stood outside it, and Buffy smiled slightly.

"Hey, An. Is Xander in?"

"Yes, he is. Xander!"

"What?" Xander put the milk away and called, "If it's one of those salesmen tell them to go somewhere where people actually spend time in their house."

"No, Xan, it's Buffy and Dawn and a guy."

"Oh," and he rushed to the door.

He smiled at the Summers' girls, "Come on in. What's up?" 

He was looking with his eyebrows raised at Harry.

"You might want to sit down," Buffy smirked.

Anya and Xander sat.

"Anya, Xander, this is Harry Potter."

Xander spat out his milk that he had just put up to his lips, and Anya looked confused.

"Uh, yeah...sure there Buff. What did Dawn put in your coffee this morning?" Xander started to laugh when Harry raised his eyebrows as well as the mop of black hair near his forehead, revealing his scar.

Dawn pulled a book out of her bag, title reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, in which a boy identical to the one standing next to them was riding a broomstick around what seemed to be a very angry dragon.

"Whoa, where did you get that? That's a really good picture of that...my Firebolt looks a little small though..." Harry stared at the cover, dumbfounded.

"I'll explain later. Xander, this is Harry. You can tell by how he looks, his accent and he told me that he's from Hogwarts." Dawn put her hand on her hips.

Xander stared at Harry for a moment, then said, "Ok. If this really is Harry Potter, why is he here? And why is he here, as in, in my house?"

"Well, we have to bring him to the Magic Shop to talk to Giles, but he doesn't have any more clothes other than these ugly robes." Buffy said, smiling sweetly.

"He can use Xander's clothes," piped up Anya.

Xander turned around and stared at her.

"What?" she said innocently.

Dawn laughed quietly, then Xander sighed and led Harry to his room.

Dawn and Buffy waited on the couch.

"So, he's pretty good looking, huh Dawn?" Anya looked at Dawn, crossing her legs.

Dawn smiled embarrassedly, while Buffy gave Anya a sly look, "I think she's quite taken with him. The first time she saw him they had contact. I'm going to have to make sure your room is locked from the outside tonight." Buffy laughed as Dawn went a shade of red.

Just then, Harry and Xander, looking quite proud of himself, came out of the bedroom. Harry was wearing a tee shirt that said Sunnydale High on it and a pair of wrinkled jeans.

Dawn looked him over and gave Harry a small smile.

She turned to Buffy as they were leaving, "You sure we can't buy him some clothes?"

Buffy grinned but didn't say anything.

"So, Dawn, how did you find out about Hogwarts if you're not a witch?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with the two fit, fast walking girls.

"The Harry Potter books." Dawn replied, laughter in her voice.

He kept quiet until they reached the magic shop.

"Wow! This is just like all the shops in Diagon Ally put into one!" he exclaimed as they entered.

"Well, no Gringotts." Dawn smiled.

By this time, Giles, Willow, Tara and Spike were staring at them.

"Ah, here's Harry." Spike said, smiling phonily and pulling Buffy aside.

"What's up? Is he really..."

Buffy nodded.

"Weird," Spike muttered, then they went back to the group.

"Harry? Harry who?" asked Willow, and Tara and Giles looked very interested also.

"Harry Potter."

As soon as the situation was explained and everyone had a chance for it to sink in, Buffy spoke up.

"So, how do you think he got here?" she sat down at her usual spot at the table, Dawn and Harry taking Anya's and Xander's usual spots.

" Have no idea," Giles turned to Harry, "What were you doing when you were transported? Right before?"

Harry thought back, "I was...fighting. I was fighting a boy in the hallway, he's just the most horrid child you've ever met, I promise you."

"So, you were fighting Malfoy," Dawn ignored his surprised glance, "And then what? You just got here?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, we have to get him back. Everyone is going to be so worried about him." Willow said worriedly.

Everyone nodded.

Giles smiled slightly.

"What?" Buffy said after watching this growing look on Giles's face.

"Well, the shop has been going so well, and I've been saving up...this is the perfect time. I've been wanting all of us to go to England. It would have nothing to do with the Watcher's Council, and we could bring Harry back to Hogwarts."

Dawn started grinning uncontrollably and Buffy smiled slightly.

"Are you sure, Giles? We'd have to shut the shop down for a bit, and it would cost a lot to get us all over there."

"True, but I've got it. I have enough for seven. So that would be Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, Spike and I...we'd need two more than I have enough to pay for."

"We could pay for our own," said Xander as he and Anya entered the shop.

Giles beamed at them, "Well, let's call about the tickets right now!" 

"It will be nice to go back to the hometown..." Spike said in Buffy's ear.

Dawn giggled and Harry grinned at her.

Buffy smiled.

This would be some trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The Invasion of Buffyverse: Chapter Three

  
  


~***~***~

  
  
  
  


Buffy sat down on her bed and sighed.

What could she possibly have in her closet chic enough to bring to England?

As she got up and started towards her closet, she had another thought.

Who was going to take care of the Hellmouth demon sitch if the entire Scooby Gang was away?

Just then, there was a sound from downstairs, the ringing of the doorbell.

She started down the stairs to see that Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room and Dawn was at the door, talking to a girl with big brown eyes and long, strawberry blonde hair. The girl was tall and looked about the same age as her sister.

"Hey," Buffy said, starting down the stairs.

Dawn looked up at her "Buffy, this is Emma. She's from school, she came here about three months ago."

"Hey." Emma said, and Buffy smiled at her, then raised her eyebrows to Dawn.

"Oh, Emma, I'll introduce you to..." she faltered, " Harry."she suddenly was going as white as a sheet.

"Oh, alright." Emma said, smoothing her tight shirt. Buffy realized that she had a rather different voice, an English accent.

When Dawn led Emma into the living room, Harry sprang to his feet, and his mouth dropped open.

"Harry?!" Emma whispered in awe, looking as though she was about to faint.

"Her~" Harry started, his eyes just as wide.

"Emma, this is~"

"Oh, Dawn, I know who it is." Emma said miserably, and Dawn looked confused.

"You know that this is Harry Potter?"

"Of course I know."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked bluntly, and the room went silent.

Then Buffy spoke, "Am I the only one here who seems to not know what's going on?"

Dawn seemed to be speechless.

Once she found her voice, she spluttered, "Hermione? Harry, why would you call Emma Hermione?"

Harry stared at Emma, hard. She was staring at the floor and wringing her hands. Something was not quite right, Buffy sensed.

"She is Hermione. Hermione Granger. She...she's been gone from Hogwarts for three months~" said Harry, his voice suddenly very sad and confused.

"No, Harry. I am not Hermione. Not anymore." Emma said, finally meeting his emerald eyes.

"What do you mean, not anymore?" whispered Dawn, looking at her friend as though she had three heads.

"I...no matter what my past is, I am not anything but Emma now." Emma finally said, and Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"No." she said simply, and he shut up.

"Look, Emma~" Buffy began.

"I'm going home." she declared, and turned on her heel to leave when-

"Hermione!" Harry called, and she turned around once more, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"No, Harry! No! Not Hermione! Not anymore, it's Emma now! Emma! Do you hear me? Emma! The old me is gone, Harry!" she shouted, trying to wipe her damp face.

"Why?" he said simply, "Why did you leave us? Why, without any note, anything? We thought you kidnapped, hurt...dead even. We didn't know anything, Hermione. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"You would have talked me out of it, that's why. And it's not Hermione."

"Yes, it is. You can never change so much as to not be the girl that had a loving family, and loving friends. Not to mention a loving boyfriend."

Dawn suddenly looked very uneasy.

"You left a boyfriend, Em?"

Hermione's eyes were flooding now, and she sat down on the couch, head in her hands.

"I did."

"Was it...."

"It was Ron, Dawn."

"Oh, Em. Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

There was silence for a moment, then they heard Emma-or rather, Hermione- give a racking sob.

"Do you want to know why I left England, and magic and love? Do you truly want to know? Dawn? Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said, sitting beside her.

She turned to him, her eyes suddenly ablaze.

"My parents," she started, pronouncing every syllable with more rage than the next, "died, Harry. They died. You want to know how? They weren't murdered, or drowned, or killed by anything painful. They were killed by the bite of an undead. They were killed by something that had been killed. They were made into creatures of the night, they became zombies that sucked the life out of innocent victims. Do you know how it feels, Harry, to wake up in the middle of the night after saying goodnight to your mother and father, dentists for goodness sakes, to see them hovering over you, fangs exposed and yellow eyes? Do you have any idea what terror, pain, fear is? Have you gone through anything as bad as I have in the past few months? Do you understand? You're the boy who lived but I knew even you wouldn't understand. You go to bed every night knowing that you're parents are at rest, that they're watching over you. I go to bed, knowing I'll have the same dream I've had for the past three months. That I'll wake up to see them hovering over me again, waiting to turn me, their only daughter, into a creature as horrible and loathsome as themselves. I go to bed wondering what they're doing at this moment. Striking horror into how many hearts? Sipping how many's blood? Killing how many tonight? Do you have any idea?" she hissed, watching the faces of the three people in the room.

Buffy was as white as a ghost, and Dawn was staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Harry looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"That doesn't make it better, Harry. I decided that I'm done with that world. Done with all of it. I knew of a thing called a Slayer. I wanted to know it. I wanted to feel it. I wanted to do it. Dawn, why do you think that I even came to school? I live alone, illegally, without magic, without anything. I just had to know that I was in the town that all that evil crap would be killed. I moved to the Hellmouth for a reason. That's it. I knew Buffy was the Slayer as soon as I saw her. And I knew that I needed to stay close to her. I watched her patrol, hunt, fight, kill. I've killed a few so far too. I always carry a stake. I'm here to avenge my parent's death, and to me, that means killing every single one of those creatures. It's their fault that I'm an orphan, living alone in a country that I don't belong in. And they know it, too. They know exactly what I'm up to. They've taunted me about it, which is good. I get more ammo, they die faster. It's quite the rush."

"You've watched me? You've killed vamps? You could be killed!" Buffy gasped, but Hermione waved it off, "I don't care. Better to be killed than turned, and they wouldn't be able to turn me unless I begged for it. I would never."

Harry started to speak, "Herm, we're all going to England. Why don't you come with us? You have to get back to Hogwarts, as do I."

Hermione started to shake her head, but when she saw the faces staring at her, she just sighed.

"Why? There's nothing left for me there."

"There's me. There's Ron. There's everything. That's where you belong, Hermione. You and I both know it."

Finally, Hermione surrendered.

"How are we going to get the cash to get her there?" Dawn wondered aloud, but Hermione shook it off.

"Here, the Appirition Age is much lower. I'm allowed here, don't worry. I got tested when I got here, it was the only skill I wanted to have, just in case I got in a spot of trouble during that hunting."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully, "That would be helpful..."

"Look, Giles booked the tickets last night. The flight leaves in five days. You pack up your stuff and be ready, you wait for us to call once we've arrived and appear at the Airport in London, ok?" Dawn said, and Hermione agreed.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Buffy opened it to see Spike.

He smiled at her and looked over at the still white faced Dawn, the blank Harry and the tear stained Hermione, then gave a quizzical look Buffy's way.

She merely smiled and took his hand into the kitchen.

"Long story." she said when he sat down, "So, you all packed?"

"Yeah...but where am I going to stay while we're in the old hometown? I mean, hotels with windows are a no-go." he raised his eyebrows, but just then the rest entered the kitchen.

"You all can stay at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure. It's not as though you're really Muggles." said Harry thoughtfully.

"Non-magic folk" Dawn translated, and Buffy started to smile. 

This trip was starting to sound very, very complicated. She couldn't wait.

  
  
  
  


~***~***~

  
  
  
  


A/N: I just wanted to say that I promise they'll be on the plane next chapter! I just had to put this part in, it came to me when I was watching an old Buffy, Grad P2. I don't know why. LOL thanks for the feedback, be back with the newest chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Invasion of Buffyverse

  
  
  
  


"Flight headed to London, England, boarding now at Gate seventeen..."

  
  


Buffy grinned as Spike walked beside her, his hand in hers. She shivered. She wondered what he was thinking, wondering if he was enjoying the tingling sensation as much as she was. After all, it's not as though they were regularly holding hands... he just had a very large hood on and couldn't see in which direction he was headed. 

"Maybe I should have kept the Gem of Amara for you." she smiled as they passed through the metal detectors. Spike, amazingly, didn't beep.

Once they had gotten their seats on the plane, Buffy settled in. Beside her sat Spike, then Dawn then Harry, and behind her or in front of her sat the rest of the Scooby Gang. 

"I love planes," gushed Dawn as Harry quickly did up the seatbelt. He had never been on a plane before, and wasn't too pleased with leaving the ground if not on something that was wooden and thin. (Buffy definitely didn't get his logic).

"Never been on a plane myself, mate. Too much sunlight." said Spike from underneath his hood, and Harry gave him a weird look. Buffy smiled at Dawn, telling her silently to explain the situation to Harry. Dawn nodded and turned eagerly to the dark haired boy.

"So," Buffy started just as the plane began to lift and Spike gave a groan, "How do you like flying so far?"

"Damned scary. This feels unsafe." he said, shrinking under the black hood. Buffy slid down the shutter on the window and motioned for her friends to do the same.

"It's ok, you can come out now." she grinned as he poked a cautious finger out.

"No sizzle. All clear?"

"Yup."

As he pulled the hood off, Harry stared at him.

"You're older than Dumbledore!"

"Dumble-what?"

"Dumbledore, our headmaster. You'll meet him soon enough."

Spike nodded mutely, then turned back to Buffy.

"So, suppose you'll be killing vamps in the hometown too? Maybe I'll run into some old friends."

"Maybe." was all the she said. She didn't feel like talking about slaying. She was on vacation. It was time to relax. Finally.

  
  
  
  


"Arg," Xander moaned as he stretched his legs in the London Airport. Anya patted his shoulder.

"Flying was fun."

"Sure it was."

Xander wasn't good with planes. Spike, who had removed the hood after they arrived in a nearly empty midnight London, sighed. 

"It's changed a lot."

"It has," agreed Giles, and they shared an amused look.

"Weren't we supposed to call that girl?" Willow piped up, hooking arms with an exhausted Tara.

"Yeah. I'll go to a pay phone. Be back in a blink." Buffy said, and wandered off to find a phone, "Stay there."

"Isn't customs annoying?" Dawn said, bored.

"Yeah, suppose." Harry responded.

"Hey," she brightened, "If we're staying at Hogwarts, do you think that you could try and teach me some stuff before we get there? Like, magic?"

Harry went sort of red, "Well, I don't know much..."

"Oh, come on," Dawn said slyly, "You're in fifth year, plus you know all the dark spells. All that cool Unforgivable stuff..."

Harry nodded mutely, then Buffy arrived back at the lobby with Hermione at her side.

"Hey." Hermione nodded to everyone, then looked quickly again at Spike and his hood, which was now lying in a heap around his shoulders.

"Protective wear." he supplied, and she nodded. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Why is it," she began slowly, "That I've never seen you in daylight hours?"

Spike raised his eyebrows.

"I don't react well."

"You're a-"

"Shush. Yes, you're a smart kid. I'll give you that."

"Don't worry. He's sort of like...Lupin. He has a chip in his head, he can't hurt anybody." Dawn said in Hermione's ear, but she kept on staring at Spike, as though daring him to flash his fangs. 

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger. How wonderful to see you here." said a cold voice from behind them.

Buffy whirled around to see a tall, oily haired man with dark, beetle like eyes and a long, sweeping robe.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, aren't we good at sticking into a crowd." she said dryly, and he gave her an icy stare.

"Who are you?"

"Buffy Summers. I'm here with Harry and Hermione, as well as my sister Dawn, Xander, Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara and Spike."

The man's eyes glittered, and Harry seemed, by the way he was glaring, to rather dislike the man.

"I am Severus Snape, a...teacher of these two." he motioned carelessly towards the two young Brits.

"Duh," Dawn muttered, and he eyed her sharply.

"Professor, how are we getting back to...school?" Hermione said slowly, and Snape gave her an annoyed look.

"I was getting to that, Miss Granger. Hold your tongue. We have....cars outside waiting." he said slowly, as if disgusted by the fact that they had to travel in such a fashion.

"Uh," Spike spoke up for the first time, "Will we be at the school by sunrise?"

Snape stared at Spike, then reached quickly inside his cloak.

Just before he opened a bottle holding a clear substance, Buffy grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back.

"He's safe. He has a government chip in his head, he can't bite. If you dare to touch him with that Holy Water, I will personally make sure that you get drowned in it." she hissed, and he gave her a furious look.

Once she had let go of him, he pulled her close with an angry stare, "Don't you dare threaten me, girl."

Buffy stared defiantly back. "I'll threaten whoever I want to, buddy. Now, get the hell off of me before I break you in half."

Snape didn't let go, and Buffy blinked, then threw him into the wall, hard.

After taking a moment to recover from pain and shock, Snape led them wordlessly outside to where the Ministry cars awaited them.

"You have to deal with that jerk every day?" Buffy muttered to Harry, and he nodded after rolling his emerald eyes.

"Are you sure we want to stay there?"

Harry just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Invasion of Buffyverse

  
  
  
  


Buffy stared, wide eyed out of the car window. She sat with Spike in the middle and Dawn at her far side, Harry beside her. Harry had explained that even though the cars looked normal, they had been magically enhanced to fit their amount. Snape sat in the front, watching the scene approaching as Buffy was. Buffy knew he was trying his hardest not to listen to Xander and Anya's conversation. She could hardly blame him. She had caught little bits and pieces like "I hope you never get impotent" and "Anya! That's enough!", to top it off with "Well I want my sex nice and good, the way I have it now.". 

She sighed as she saw the approaching castle, with the deep green lake and towering cliff making it look all too appealing. She nudged Spike, and he glanced out the window with her. The sun had just started to rise, he was still hidden by her shadow.

He just smiled, then covered his head with the hood, and Buffy looked behind her to see Tara asleep on the wide eyed Willow's shoulder.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Willow whispered, taking in the scenery.

"Yeah. It really is." Buffy smiled.

It was sort of like being in heaven again. No worries.

  
  


Buffy nearly tripped as she got out the car, unable to tear her eyes away from the mysterious looking castle that lay before her eyes.

She heard her sister say something to Harry in a hushed tone, and he shrugged.

Before Buffy could say anything, the front door opened to reveal an aged man and a tall woman.

The man had long, silvery hair with half moon glasses that made his twinkling blue eyes look even brighter. The woman had a pointed face with her hair pulled up in a tight bun. They were both looking extremely relieved.

"Mr Potter! Miss Granger! At last, you've returned to us." smiled the man, then turned to Snape, "Thank you, Severus. You do not have to stay if you don't wish."

"Thank you, headmaster," said Snape oilily, then swept past them into the castle.

After the enormous door banged shut, the man looked over everybody, until his eyes rested on Giles.

"Rupert Giles....I have heard about you. Many a prophet told me you would be returning to England."

Giles raised his eyebrows, "Really? I"m sorry, I don't believe we've met..."

Harry spoke up, "Oh! Professor Dumbledore, these are the people that I was sent to, and the people that befriended our Hermione over here," he glanced at Hermione, who was turning pink, "This is Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara and, well, you know Giles I suppose."

Dumbledore nodded, "My pleasure to meet you all. You of course, will be staying with us in the castle?"

Buffy looked at Giles, who shrugged, "If we are welcome..."

"Certainly," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Buffy, "Please, do come in."

They walked slowly inside the castle, taking in everything, the echoing walls, the tiled floors, the moving pictures....

They came to an opening where stood a gargoyle in a suit. It bowed out of the way when it saw Professor Dumbledore, and they followed him into what Buffy supposed was his office.

"Now," he said, once he had conjured chairs for them all, "How long do you plan on staying in England?"

"As long as you'd like us to," suggested Giles, and the rest nodded.

"I see. Well, I can well assume you are all knowledgeable in the topic of magic?"

Willow nodded fervently, "Well, yes! I mean, do you want us to do some, uh, background intros? That would probably help a lot more."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Of course. And we can start with you."

Willow smiled nervously, "Well, I'm Willow Rosenburg, and I'm a witch. I mean, I've just recently been getting better but, yeah, I'm a pretty good witch. I mean, I didn't go anywhere like this or anything, it's mostly been self directed learning. I'm good at that."

"I'm Tara, and I'm a witch too. Willow's way more powerful than me, though, and I haven't had any training in it either."

Dawn shifted in her chair, "I'm Dawn Summers, and I used to be the Key to another dimension. But, uh, Buffy sort of filled in for me and shut it, so I don't know any more. Long story."

"I'm Anya, and I'm a one thousand year old ex-demon. I -half- own a magic shop back in California."

"I'm Xander, Anya's fiancee and I'm just....totally against evil. I don't really have any powers or background info except I've been chasing around monsters with this crowd for about five or six years." Xander looked proud of himself as Spike gave him a piercing glance.

"I'm Spike~"

"Otherwise known as William the Bloody." Dumbledore filled in as he surveyed Spike, "You got a chip in your head two years ago and you're head over heels in love with~ oops. That's not neccessary to go that far into your head. Forgive me. Carry on, Rupert."

After a very surprised look at Spike, Giles wiped his glasses, "I am a Watcher. I have had experience of magic my entire life. This group with me alone has gone through-and stopped- six apocalypses."

"And finally, Buffy. I sense a very special talent around you." Dumbledore glanced at her swiftly, and she squirmed in her seat.

"Yeah....I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer. I...slay vampires. I have been for about....wait....five? Six years?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Interesting. Would any of you consider visiting classes? Talking to them about your experiences specific to their subjects?"

"Ooh. Um, I do'nt think I want to, sir." spoke up Dawn, and Buffy gave her a surprised look, "It's...it's just that every time something super weird has happened to me it's been when something really bad has happened. Like, bad equals death."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, "Well, that is fine. I was thinking more along the lines of Buffy and Spike."

The glanced quickly at each other, 

"You would probably be perfect together," he began, eyes twinkling, "in a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn piped up, "Then they could demonstrate how a real fight happens, and how to kill the vamps, and all that! That would be awesome!"

"What do you think?" Giles asked the twosome.

They glanced at one another, laughter in their eyes and agreed.

"Sure." they said in unison.

  
  


After all of the other arrangements were made (they were all set for at least one DADA class, and Willow and Tara were doing some divination and potions also. Giles would work in the library with Madame Pince) they headed off to their bedrooms.

Buffy and Spike went for a walk around the castle once the sun set.

As they approached the lake, Buffy sighed.

"Isn't this place gorgeous?"she murmured.

"Yeah, but it always was. Can't you believe that I was originated from here?"

Buffy laughed and hugged herself, "Weird. Spike?"

He turned to her, "Yeah, Buff?"

"Um....you know...we never did talk about anything that happened....before. Like, when we kissed out the back of the Bronze? Or, when we kissed in the Bronze....or when we~"

"Buffy," he grabbed her on the shoulders, "I know what you're going to say. I know you're going to talk about how you were in pain, and that that kind of relationship is unhealthy and that you only had wild, raging sex with me because you were caught up in the moment but I just want you to know...I don't expect anything. I've gotten way more than I've deserved when it comes to the department of "you". I don't expect anything from you, I know that you're having a hard time, being back from Heaven and all, so just...forget it ever happened, ok?"

"Spike....I can't. That's the thing. I mean, when we were in the airport and I was holding your hand just to guide you....I felt sparks. I mean, something, well, dead can't be a very good conductor of electricity so that had to mean something different was happening there. I'm the kind of girl who, yes, get's caught up in the moment a lot. But the thing is, I've been doing that so many times. And you know, I wasn't really thinking about Giles, or heaven or any of my problems with you. I just...let go. And felt free......and that's how I want to feel. I can't tell if I'm in love with you right now, it's too hard to even see who I am anymore, but I do know that I do love you. And that...if something happened to you, I would cry. And you make me feel so good that I don't know how anything that we do could be wrong. I just don't see it. I mean, I denied and denied and denied it.....but, God, Spike, I just can't do that any more. I can't live that lie, I don't need another burden to carry around with me, you know? I just wanted to say....I mean...even after this entire speech, I meant to say that I want to be......us. I want to be together. I don't care whether it has to be in secret or anything, but I don't want to have to fight my feelings any longer. How can a relationship develop unless you let it? So.....Spike...I give in. I give in."

Spike was staring at her, and, his hands still on her shoulders, she could feel him shaking.

She put her hands on his and chuckled, "Did I scare you?"

"No," he said slowly, "But you did freak me out a bit. I didn't just imagine that speech...did I?"

"Nope."

"Hmm.....I should have kissed you by now, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, just making sure."

It was then that Buffy received the most exciting, heart pounding kiss she'd ever gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Invasion of Buffyverse

Chapter 6

  
  
  
  


~*Meanwhile*~

  
  
  
  


"So, where should I sleep?" Dawn asked Hermione and Harry as they headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"In the girl's dormitory, with me of course." Hermione, then stopped in front of the Portrait Lady.

"Professor Dumbledore told me the password was Flying Turtles." Harry grinned at Dawn, and Dawn smiled back.

As they entered the Common Room, everything went silent.

"Harry!" called a happy yet surprised voice from the top of the stairs. The red head then faltered and squinted at Hermione.

"Who's that?" he said quietly, and Harry gave Hermione a nervous look.

"Ron." she said quietly, and Ron's eyes widened. He nearly tumbled down the stairs and picked her up in a whirling hug. He wouldn't let her go.

"Hermione...Hermione....where did you go? Why did you leave...Where have you been?" he pulled back and kissed her, "And what did you do to your hair?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him back.

"Hair dye. Muggles use it all the time."

"That's right." Dawn smiled wistfully at the couple. She never thought that she would actually see Ron and Hermione together in person!

"Who's this, Harry?" Ron was looking at Dawn now with interest..

"Her and her friends were the ones I was sent to when I uh, disappeared." Harry grinned at Ron, and Dawn blushed.

"Oh. I see. Are you going to stay here, then?"

"Yes, she's going to stay in the dorm with me. We can zap her up a cot in no time. There may even be one up there now, knowing the headmaster."

"That's kinda good...I'm sorta bushed. Do you guys mind?" Dawn bit her lip.

"Of course not," Hermione smiled, "I'll show you up there and you can get settled."

"Okay."

"Nice meeting you, Dawn." Ron called after them.

"Yeah. You too."

"See you in the morning?" Harry said hopefully.

Dawn nodded, and then disappeared into the girls dorm.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


~*The Next Morning*~

  
  
  
  


"So, where should I sit when we get to class?" Dawn pushed her hair behind her ear as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Buffy and Spike walked their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Next to me should be all right." Harry smiled nervously at her, and she bit her lip trying not to grin.

Buffy and Spike were awkwardly silent. They hadn't spoken a word since the kiss the night before. Buffy was supposed to tell everybody- but she hadn't yet, and she'd already had three chances! Spike wasn't too happy.

When they entered the room, there were a few wolf whistles.

"Whoa. Who zapped up the Playboy Bunnies for this lesson?" Draco Malfoy smirked, but froze at the sight of (the newly blonde and green eyed) Hermione.

"Is that Granger?" he looked flabbergasted as he looked her up and down.

"Shut up, Malfoy." hissed Ron as they sat.

"So, Granger and Potter came back together, did they? Isn't that coincidental." he drawled as Ron's ears continued to get more and more red.

Draco then moved himself beside Dawn.

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Why are you here?"

"T-transfer student." Dawn looked away. Harry couldn't hide his pleasure that she didn't look too impressed, but he didn't see her eyes.

Draco turned his attention to the front of the room.

"What's your name?" he jeered, leaning backward. He was looking at Buffy.

Spike was watching him carefully.

"Buffy. You can all call me Buffy."

"Buffy." Draco's eyes glinted, then noticed the Look he was getting from Spike.

"What?"

Buffy bit her lip, and chuckled.

"What?" Spike and Malfoy said in unison.

"It's just...it's a bitty Spike!" she choked, and Spike glared at her.

"What?" Buffy said indignantly, still smiling, "The hair, the accent, the smirk-"

"But I'll bet I'm a better kisser." he whispered, and she blushed.

"Shut up, Spike."

"Spike? As in, William the Bloody?" spoke up a Slytherin from the back.

"The very same."

"Wow. You're a legend."

"I know." he smirked.

"So, why do we have a new girl, Buffy, and a vampire in our class? And since when exactly has Granger and Potter been back?"

Professor Lupin entered the room (A/N: Yes, I love him and he's back!) And smiled.

"Buffy is the slayer, the killer of vampires and other demons. Dawn is her sister. Spike is a chipped vampire who is harmless and good, and Harry and Hermione arrived last night. Am I correct?"

Lupin outstretched his hand to Buffy. She shook it and smiled at him. He seemed like the kind of person you could trust.

"Yup. That's all right. You must be Professor Lupin."

He nodded, and muttered, "By the way, Buffy, I'm under the impression that you are aware and familiar with the werewolf situation?"

"You're one?" she said, without skipping a beat.

"Yes, I am. I have a few days off every-"

"Full moon. I know."

"Good," he smiled warmly at her, "So, everybody. Let's get this straight. Buffy Summers. American. Twenty one years old. Vampire slayer."

Buffy fingered her stake in her back pocket nervously.

"Spike, otherwise known as William the Bloody. Government chipped. Vampire. Harmless. No soul, but a definite good guy. British. Was turned in 1880."

Spike leaned on a desk, looking rather bored.

"We'd like to welcome back Harry and Hermione, and meet Miss Dawn Summers, Buffy's nearly sixteen year old sister. She has a rather interesting past...that we won't get into right now."

Dawn was trying to avoid the interested glances she was attracting from all around the room.

Lupin smiled at Buffy encouragingly and watched from his desk expectantly.

Buffy ran a nervous finger through her short hair. 

"Um, well, you all know what a vampire slayer is, right?"

The class stared at her blankly. Dawn was trying to hide a giggle.

It was time for Giles talk.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Every generation there is a Slayer, a chosen one that will fight the evil that lurks in the darkness of our world. My, uh, title may be vampire slayer, but you kill more than the vamps out there on patrols. Enhanced with superstrength and extreme healing powers, the Slayer is always a woman. I was told my fate when I was fifteen. Just for those of you who think this job sounds girl-powery," she hesitated, "It's the most girl-powery job there is. Ever. The Slayer puts the grr in girl. The thing is, it's grunt work with no pay. It's dirty, painful, and sometimes wet. Probably more wet here.... but the slayer is used to it." Buffy sighed, 

"Being a Slayer... in one word, sucks. Or hard. Or stress of the fate of the world resting on your slayer enhanced shoulders but human empowered mind. Just for the record, nobody in here wants to be me. Ask Dawn, ask Spike. You truly don't want to be Buffy Summers."

Spike smirked as the class murmured.

"She's saved the world from apocalypses six times." spoke up Dawn proudly, and Buffy looked down.

"I didn't survive two of them," she said quietly, "But," she said, coming back with a false brightness, "I came back. It's all good. Anyway, enough of the bio. I'm here today-we're here today-" she looked at Spike, "to show and tell our lives. Or unlives, in Spike's case."

The class laughed.

"Buffy's given you all the 411 on the Slayer." Spike leaned on a desk, "Now I'm going to tell you firsthand about vampirism. You are undead. You need blood to keep you going, keep you warm. You can be killed three ways. Sunlight. Decapitation. Staking. We're not actually going to demonstrate my death today, but we're going to show you Slayer vs Vampire strength."

Hermione looked apprehensive.

"Shall we, Slayer?" Spike's eyes twinkled as Buffy bit her lip.

"Sure." she replied. 

When they both stood still, Spike turned to Lupin. 

"Can I talk to her? I usually say something snarky to get her motor running."

Lupin raised an amused eyebrow, "Of course. In appropriateness."

Spike smirked, "So, Slayer. When was the last time you saw Peaches? I hear he's getting friendly with the May Queen."

Buffy's lip automatically curled.

"They were flirting very obviously last time I saw them. And she looks good too...shorter hair, tinier waistline..."

Buffy raised her fist, but he caught it quickly and spun her around.

"He told me she was an amazing kisser," Spike fibbed, and the class laughed when she punched him in the nose.

"Really?" she panted, raising an eyebrow, "I heard Drusilla went running back to Angel... after you tried to kill her to win my effulgent heart."

The entire class whooped at her retort.

"Why do you always mock my feelings?" Spike shouted, and slapped her.

"Because this isn't real! Everything about us is wrong! The kisses, the comments, the se-"

"Ok, fine! You want to be like that? Be like that! I told you, Buffy, I'm done being your whipping boy!"

"You're not my whipping boy!" she slammed him into the wall.

"Yeah, I'm not, Buffy. Not anymore." he pushed her away.

"Get over yourself, Spike!" she yelled.

"No, Buffy! It's about time somebody told you to grow up!" his face was drenched with sweat as he grabbed his stake from the desk and stomped out of the room.

Buffy stood alone at the front of the room, winded. When she raised her eyes, Dawn was gone.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


"Dawn?" Buffy entered the girl's dormitory, "Dawn? Dawnie?"

"Go away." said a cold voice from the corner.

Buffy saw her sister sitting there, a pen scrawling furiously in her diary.

"Dawn?" Buffy said quietly, and sat on a bed.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn looked up with a hurt stare.

Buffy looked at her hands, "It's very personal, Dawn..."

"Personal! I'm your sister and you just embarrassed the hell out of me in front of a group of potential friends! You caught me parking and made me stop....you and your friends looked through my stuff just a few weeks ago! All that is very personal, Buffy."

Buffy sighed, "Dawn...ever since Mom left-"

"No! It's not about Mom! You seem to blame everything bad in your life on Mom! You got there just a little too late to save Angel from Angelus because of Mom. Riley left you because you never told him anything about Mom! We have major bills because of Mom! Well, you know what Buffy? Maybe it's not Mom's fault! Maybe, it's your fault! If you had told Mom what you were in the first place, you wouldn't have argued about saving the world that night. If you had told Riley about your life in the first place, he would have stayed. If you had ever paid for the trashing of the house that happened once a month, maybe our bills wouldn't be so horrendous. Buffy, everything that goes wrong in our lives is because you're the Slayer. Bad things generally happen to Slayers.

I once said this about myself. You're a lightening rod for hurt and pain. And you mess up people's lives. And unlives. Spike is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you because he's a realist. He's blunt and tells the truth. He may be vile, but at least he's man enough to admit it! He's man enough to, and he's not even a man! Buffy, life isn't all hugs and puppies, so can you imagine what unlife is like? If you, for once, put yourself in his shoes I'd bet you'd not only find yourself fitting in, but you'd like it. I don't like that you didn't tell me, ok? But if you're ready to just let somebody like Spike go so easily... what are you going to do when he moves on? Are you going to spy on him with his gorgeous new beauty? Are you going to realize how great he was for you? Or are you always just going to regret how things ended like with your other boyfriends?" 

Buffy stared at her sister.

"You've grown up a lot, haven't you?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah. A lot quicker than, say, you."

"I know." Buffy sighed, "Maybe I need lessons from the realist."

  
  


*A/N: I know, it was kinda weird. I've had this idea, and I just had to get it out but I don't really know how it sounds. Next chapter will be really cool, but very short. I already have it written out, now I just have to type it. It's gonna be fun! Leave reviews please! :)*


	7. 

The Invasion of Buffyverse

Chapter Seven

  
  
  
  


*Just a warning, guys.... this is gonna be really short. I just had to introduce this on it's own cause I think it's cute! :)*

  
  
  
  


"Hello, I'm looking for Madame Pince?" Giles squinted at the woman behind the desk at the library, who was thin and had the face of an ageing vulture.

"That is I," the woman stood and extended a bony hand. She smiled at him. He tried his hardest not to cringe.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "Do you mind if I change?"

"Change?" Giles repeated. What did she mean by *change*?

"Well, I've been working at Hogwarts only seven years and this entire time Dumbledore has had me under disguise. When other adults are around I like to take my own form again. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Giles smiled at her.

If this was her disguise, how bad did she *really* look?

"Switeria," muttered Madame Pince, pointing her wand at her heart.

There was a quick 'pop', and Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them, sure he was delusional. But, when he put them back on, he realized that his eyes, in fact, had not been deceiving him.

Blonde, curvy and sophisticated.

"There," she said quietly, and quicky adjusted her wire rimmed glasses, "That's better. Now, I am Sierra. You must be Mr Giles."

"Uh, yes, Mr Giles. You, er, may call me Rupert...that is, if you, uh, wish." he choked, and she smiled a pearly smile at him.

"So you're a librarian, Rupert?"

"Yes, uh, I am. For a few years now, actually."

"What sort of book are you familiar with?"

"Well, it used to be only the normal ones with the occasional volume of Which Witch is Which, but I own a magic shop in California now, so I am quite used to the many scary and even more dusty."

Madame Pince laughed, and Giles chuckled at his own charm.

Does she think I'm funny, a voice asked inside his head as she smiled at him again.

  
  
  
  


*I know, it's supershort. But I'll have more up soon, I just needed to get that out. Distribution is welcome, as long as it comes in a question in the form of a review. *smiles* The main storyline will be back soon, but I don't have time right now. I have some basic ideas, though. :)*


End file.
